Interpretive Dance
by Kaeotic
Summary: Guren discovers that his best friend Ceylan can dance.


**A short ****rushed ****fanfic based on a headcanon I made for Ceylan that he's good at interpretive dancing!**

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine in anyway shape or form. ;w;

Guren slowly opened his eyes, yawning huge. It took him a few moments for him to remember that he was having a sleepover at his best friend, Ceylan's house. It was the following morning. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Guren sat up and stretched his arms over his head.

"Good morning, Ceylan!" The boy groaned, turning to face the other's bed. "Time to wake up- Huh?" Guren cocked an eyebrow. Ceylan wasn't in his bed. The only thing that remained were unfolded sheets and bundled pajamas."That's weird. I never pictured Ceylan being an early riser." He mused to himself.

After neatly folding the sheets, Guren stepped out of the room in search of his friend. His fingertips trailed the walls as he lead himself into the living room. It was empty.

"Not here, either." The red headed boy tapped his chin, pondering. "Maybe he's eating breakfast? Yeah! He has to be." He nodded before starting towards the kitchen area.

Guren paused in his tracks, perking up as he heard faint music coming from outside. The sound didn't travel, so he deduced that a passing car wasn't the source of the music. Guren, overwhelmed with curiosity, made his way towards one of the front windows and peered outside. His eyes widened as he saw his blue haired friend in his normal attire moving around outside. No, 'moving around' wasn't the right term. Ceylan was dancing. Smoothly and on point, at that. He seemed to be enjoying himself, judging by the slight grin mixed in with his concentrated expression. Guren smiled, rapping his knuckles on the window hard enough that the other would be able to hear. After a few knocks, Ceylan paused, glancing around in confusion.  
><em>Knock knock<em>.  
>He whipped around, his own blue eyes widening at the sight of grinning Guren. An expression of panic and mortification spread across his features.<p>

"Guren?!" He barely heard Ceylan yelp his name. Guren giggled lightly, abandoning his post to join his friend outside.

"How much did you see?" Ceylan whimpered, sheepishly. Guren smiled reassuringly.

"Enough to tell that you're a really good dancer!" He replied. Ceylan slapped his hand to his forehead groaning loudly.

"Agh- I knew I should've waited until you left."

"Why do you want to keep it a secret, Ceylan?" Guren's expression fell slightly. The other folded his arms behind his head, eyebrows knitting together.

"Because, this would totally ruin my reputation of 'Mr. Cool-guy Jokester', ya know? I mean, dancing? That doesn't sound lame to you?" Ceylan huffed. Guren tilted his head to the side.

"No, not at all. I think it's really cool, actually."

"See? Even you think it's lam- Wait... Cool?" Ceylan gaped at Guren. "You really think so?"

"Of course, Ceylan." He scrunched his shoulders together. "Though, I will admit, I never pictured you doing anything that required moving around so much." Guren laughed. Ceylan chimed in with laughter of his own.

They piped down after a bit. Silence hung in the air for a few moments.

"Can I watch you dance?" Inquired Guren, breaking the silence. Ceylan gave his friend an incredulous stare.

"You're joking, right?"

"No, I really want you to dance for me!" Guren beamed. Ceylan blinked before averting his gaze.

"I'm not that good, honestly." He muttered. "You probably won't like it.."

"Aw, c'mon. Please? I'm practically begging you, here!" Guren pleaded. Ceylan sucked his teeth and crossed his arms in false annoyance.

"Fine, fine! But only a little. And you better not laugh."

"I promise, I won't!"

...

Ceylan's arms swerved and swayed in time with the music while the rest of his body followed the motions smoothly. There were nothing but graceful twists and turns in his fluid movements. Sitting on the grass, Guren rested his chin on his hand. His violet eyes followed his friend. Ceylan's hands moved above and around him in graceful patterns that synced up nicely with the music. His intracite foot movements were alluring and precise.

"Wow, Ceylan, you're really amazing!" Guren acclaimed, clapping as his friend came to a stop.

"Yeah, yeah." Ceylan scoffed, running a hand through his hair. "... Thanks, Guren." He grinned crookedly, scratching behind his head.

"No problem." The red head pushed himself up so he stood. "Why don't we get some breakfast? I'm hungry and I'm sure you are, too." Ceylan's eyes lit up.

"Now you're talking!" He laughed. The two boys nodded to each other before heading back into the house.


End file.
